Like Mother, Like Daughter
by A White Guy
Summary: Sakura's lack of love life and sex life turns her to an unexpected person to help change both...her own daughter Sarada. M for Lemon.
1. Chapter 1

Every now and then, Sakura would lament over the loss of her husband Sasuke. It had been such a long time, yet it still felt like yesterday. His last adventure, his last time packing a suitcase, the last time he kissed her goodbye, that was a long time ago. The first year she grieved his death, and for a while after that, she started coming to terms with the cards life dealt her. But she couldn't help but feel jealous that her two childhood friends, Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuga, were still happily married and had a very active sex life. She knew it wasn't her fault she was single, but it didn't help to be raising a daughter on her own. A preteen daughter at that.

Sarada Uchiha came home in her practice uniform dripping in sweat. She and some friends were doing some exercises for the day, so Sakura had time to herself. But instead of enjoying it, she found herself depressed and read sad novels most of the time. When Sarada walked in, Sakura had been crying on the couch.

"You okay, Mom?" Sarada asked, rushing over.

Sakura didn't even have to answer when Sarada wrapped her arms around Sakura. What she didn't realize was just how close they actually were. Sakura felt some sense of relief hugging her back, but also...lust? It couldn't have been, it was her daughter. And yet, she found herself disappointed when the hug ended.

"Yeah, sorry," Sakura replied, "I just still think about your father sometimes."

"...me too," Sarada replied, "I'm gonna go shower, then we can watch some mindless TV to forget about our worries. Remember how we used to do that whenever we felt sad?"

"I'm surprised _you_ do," Sakura replied, "You've been so preoccupied with your friends and your studies..."

"I'm never too busy for you, Mom," Sarada replied, walking away.

Sakura shamefully watched her daughter's tight butt as she walked off. The sports shorts did nothing to hide the cheek dimples pouring out that winked at her whenever she walked. She knew then she wanted Sarada. But she didn't act on it then. Not yet.

* * *

A couple nights later, Sakura had just wrapped up her shower and wrapped herself in a blue towel that hugged her curvy body. She dried her feet on the bathmat and then walked out into the living room. The pink-haired milf nearly dropped her towel when she saw the adorable sight in front of her. The TV was still on, volume low enough for her to hear someone snoring on the couch. Sakura walked around and saw Sarada had fallen asleep during the program. Her head was buried in the arm of the couch while her arms were flopped on the side, palms facing upwards towards the ceiling, and her legs resting on the other arm of the couch.

"Oh, that's too precious," Sakura said, "She's had a long day."

She decided to do the motherly thing and go get a blanket to cover her up. But as she pulled one out, her eyes could not help but stare down at her lower body...specifically the big, round rump attached to her daughter. She definitely had Haruno booty, as she could now tell. The light purple shorts she wore definitely hugged onto her butt, especially since it was slightly wedged in between her butt cheeks.

"Do I dare?" Sakura asked herself.

She dared. Dropping the blanket, Sakura instead knelt down next to her sleeping daughter and grabbed the tip of her shorts, pulling them down carefully. It didn't take long to expose Sarada's butt crack, which itself made Sakura tingle inside. Slowly, but surely, she revealed more and more of her booty, eventually getting her shorts pulled down to her kneepits, fully exposing her big butt. She never expected her daughter would ever go commando, but apparently she did. Since she still heard snoring, Sakura was assured it was safe.

"My, my," Sakura said, "You definitely get this from my side of the family."

Sakura started caressing her left butt cheek with her hand, delicately feeling how warm the flesh was against her palm. Her butt felt like jello in her hands and slightly jiggled like it as she massaged it for a few minutes. Feeling more adventurous, Sakura leaned her face in towards Sarada's butt crack, giving the side of her cheek a light peck. Sakura rubbed her face along the butt, sticking her face a bit in between the cheeks, feeling the warmth surround her face. Whether it was the humidity of Sarada's ass or how intense she felt in the moment, Sakura felt sweat drops run down her forehead, as she pulled herself out.

"Wait here, my darling," Sakura whispered.

One minute later, Sakura came back, sans her towel, completely in the nude but with a strap-on over her snatch. Getting back into position, she placed the strap on between Sarada's butt cheeks. While her hips thrust forward and backward, her hands squeezed Sarada's meaty bum, twiddling the flesh between her fingers. Sakura got a very firm grip on her buttocks, putting Sarada's cheeks in one of the tightest ass grabs she had ever given to anyone, man or woman.

She realized too late, however, it might have been too firm. During the middle, Sarada started to awaken, lifting her head and turning to see someone rubbing something in between her ass crack. She was still a little groggy from her nap, but she slowly started to recognize the head of pink hair that she saw in the distance. Her stomach began to turn when she realized it was her own mother, and that she was wearing...something around her waist and was moving it up and down her bum.

"M-Mom?" asked Sarada, "What are you doing?"

Sakura froze in the spot. Not a single part of her moved, save for the hairs on the back of her neck that were quickly rising when hearing Sarada's voice. She had not been prepared for this.

"W-Well, I, uh..."

"Are you...is that...?"

"I-I-I can explain..." Sakura's voice was shaking.

"What in the hell?!"

"There's a good reason for this..."

"I-I'm gonna be sick!" Sarada gagged, "My own mother..."

"Sarada, I swear this was the only time!"

Sarada kept backing up into the arm of the couch, thinking it would get her further away from Sakura.

"Just listen to me!" Sakura pleaded.

"I know you miss Dad, but what the hell do you think..."

Sarada suddenly felt arms wrapped around her body and lips pressed against her own. Sarada kept mumbling in protest without either one stopping. The kiss broke for a brief second, but Sarada did not say anything. And before she could, Sakura initiated another kiss, slowly relaxing Sarada. She soon became captivated in the kiss, finding her hands moving lower and lower until her hands rested on Sakura's own big butt.

And then they froze. Still locked in the kiss, but just barely thinking about what was really happening. The implications of what was going on

"Is this...is this going to happen?" asked Sarada.

"Sweetie," Sakura replied, "Just give us a chance. It doesn't even have to be romantic. Not if you don't want it to. Just let it..."

Sarada flipped over mid-sentence with a crimson blush on her face. Neither had to say anything else after that. The wagging of Sarada's rump told her she could go on. Sarada relaxed once more as Sakura continued thrusting. This time, however, since Sarada was awake and was seemingly okay with it, she did not cautiously stroke herself along. She pushed roughly between her butt crack, smacking her ass as she thrusted.

"Mmmmph!" Sarada moaned.

Sakura kept smacking as she humped Sarada's ample bum, feeling smooth porcelain skin and watching it get redder and redder as the minutes passed. Sarada grabbed onto the fabric of the couch arm as she kept getting rubbed in between the ass. Part of it felt like it was ripping, but somehow Sarada still held on. After a couple extra minutes, she felt the pressure being lifted off her butt...and inside it. Sakura had started inserting the strap-on inside her anus. Sarada squinted and groaned as the sex toy started penetrating her asshole. It had been a rather tight fit, but once it was settled in, Sakura started thrusting again, this time holding onto Sarada's hips as she did so.

"Mmmm..." Sarada moaned.

 _Oh thank goodness_ , Sakura thought, _She sounds like she's enjoying it!_

That was Sakura's cue to keep thrusting. Though she could not see Sarada's bum since she was staring straight forward, she could still hear her cheeks clapping together as she roughly humped her. Sarada cried out as she was roughly butt fucked where she never thought anyone, let alone her mother, would ever venture. And yet here she was, getting pleasure from anal. Judging by her mom's own screams, she knew both of them were getting some form of pleasure from it. She felt her hips being gripped tighter as the thrusting got faster and hotter. Literally, both girls were sweating from the action, and not simply because the fan was not on. Sakura had not had sex in such a long time, she was a little out of practice. But Sarada wouldn't have known given how hard she herself was taking it from Sakura.

"Oh yes! Oh YES!"

Sarada felt herself about to climax, as did Sakura. If the butterflies in her own stomach weren't an indicator of that, the wet, sticky substance she felt being squirted on her bum definitely was. The older woman who had been stressed about going so long without sex was more than ecstatic when she finally felt herself orgasm right then and there. The younger one cried out in joy as she herself now felt herself cumming on the couch, a completely new experience for her. What felt like an eternity of mind-blowing climaxes was really just a few moments as Sakura pulled herself out of Sarada, leaning back against the couch, stretching her legs out after being on her knees from behind for so long.

Sarada, for the first time that night, got up and stretched her arms. She didn't care she was sitting in her own cum, she was just as exhausted now as she was before her nap. Seeing her mother lay on the couch, sweat-drenched and exhausted from their sexual activities, Sarada laid down on top of her, snuggling her cheeks into Sakura's plushy breasts as a very suitable pillow. She then proceeded to wrap her arms around Sakura's body, who in turn started rubbing Sarada's bare back.

"We're not gonna tell anyone about this, are we?" Sarada asked quietly.

"No, I'm telling the entire village about having sexual relations with my own daughter," Sakura replied sarcastically.

Sarada looked up at her in shock, clearly not getting the joke.

"Kidding," Sakura said, smiling softly, "Of course I won't. This will stay between the two of us."

"Is this...going to happen again?" Sarada asked.

Sakura still couldn't tell if she wanted it to or not. Sarada definitely enjoyed the sex tonight, but didn't know whether or not she's regret it later. She decided instead to play it safe.

"It might," Sakura replied with a yawn, "But not tonight. Mommy's exhausted and needs some rest before work tomorrow."

Sakura gave Sarada a light pat on the butt before shutting her eyes. Sarada snuggled up again in her mother, two naked, sweaty bodies resting on each other after a night of the most unexpected (but best) sex either one had had.


	2. Chapter 2

For the next couple months, and for obvious reasons, the relationship between Sarada and Sakura was kept secret. No, not the fact that they're mother and daughter, that knowledge was as common as Naruto's appetite. The fact that they're mother and daughter and sexually active with each other? That was a whole different matter entirely.

Sarada herself was not fully accustomed to the idea just yet. But she would be lying if she said it didn't feel good that night they had sex. The feel of an older woman's flesh, the firm grasping of buttocks...it was so surreal that it was her own mother, yet she felt giddy from having her own dirty little secret. Sakura, however, was fully on board with what they were doing. With Sasuke long passed and no other men being of interest to her, Sarada was the closest person in her life.

There was still one more dirty secret, however. One that Sakura wanted to unveil tonight to Sarada.

As Sarada arrived home from school, Sakura came downstairs with a big and seductive smile, holding both her arms behind her back.

"Hello, sweetie," Sakura said, kissing her on the cheek.

"Mom!" Sarada squealed while blushing, "I just got in! What if someone outside sees us?"

"It's just a peck on the cheek," Sakura replied, "Mothers do that all the time, no one will think twice about it!"

"I suppose," Sarada said, putting her bookbag on the nearby sofa.

"Whoa, hold up," Sakura said, "There was something I wanted you to try on!"

Sarada's eyes went as wide as dinner plates when she saw Sakura pull out a very tiny zipper dress that was meant to be used for a dominatrix. There was even a whip in the palm of her hand by it.

"There's something I want us to try tonight," Sakura said.

"Tonight?" Sarada said, "I'm kinda tired, actually. We were loaded with school work, not to mention working up a sweat during practice today..."

"Pleeeeease?" Sakura begged.

"Somehow, I've become the adult and you the child in this relationship," Sarada said, "But fine, I'll try it. Just promise it won't take all night, I have plans tomorrow morning with ChoCho..."

Sarada grabbed the outfit and went into her room to change. Sakura walked into her own room, staring deviously at the way she set her room up that night.

"We'll see who the child is..."

* * *

A few minutes later, Sakura finally saw how Sarada looked in the outfit when she walked through the door; she kept her hair the same way and her glasses were still firmly on the bridge of her nose, but her cleavage was pressed in tight, her feet and shoulders bare, and her supple thighs rubbing together nervously. What Sarada saw in the room, though, surprised her: by her bed, there was a large hook drilled into the ceiling, and both Sakura's ankles and wrists were cuffed to each other, though the wrist cuffs also had a chain attached. And Sakura was also completely naked, having shed her clothes for...whatever she had in mind.

"Uh, Mom?" she asked, "When did...when did you put that in?"

"A few weeks ago," Sakura replied, "I thought this might be a fun little experiment."

"W-What kind of experiment?" asked Sarada.

"Well," Sakura replied with a dirty grin, "Run that chain through the hook, and you'll see."

"What hoo...oh," Sarada said, now remembering the new addition in the ceiling.

Sarada bent over to pick up the chain, and Sakura was close enough to hear the leather of her outfit crinkle when she bent down. As a ninja of her skill, Sarada threw the chain over the hook and started pulling on it. Sakura cried out as Sarada somewhat hesitantly pulled down on the chain. By the time Sarada had tied it to the bedpost, Sakura, in all her naked glory, had her arms stretched out parallel over her head. Her cuffed feet were dangling off the ground, the little bones that made the hole in Sakura's armpits were stretched out, and her big butt was swinging around in front of her.

"Sooooo, what do I do now?" Sarada asked.

Sakura gave a mischievous smile, saying "Be creative!"

Sarada looked around and saw a whip near her dresser. Not even questioning why or where her mom got a whip, Sarada grabbed it and lightly flicked her wrists, sending the end of the whip cracking against Sakura's butt cheek, making her squeal a little bit.

"A-Are you okay?" Sarada asked.

"I'm fine!" Sakura exclaimed, "Keep going!"

Sarada flicked her wrists more, cracking the whip on Sakura's ass more and more. A few minutes of this had passed before Sarada took a brief break, noticing that Sakura's ass had gone nearly completely red. Suddenly, for Sarada, using a whip on it was no longer enough. Now she had to do it herself. Putting the whip aside, Sarada walked closer to Sakura, getting one last look at Sakura's ass. The red marks all over her big butt were turning her on, and whacked her hand across it, mesmerized by the way it jiggled. It didn't stop jiggling for a few seconds, so Sarada kept spanking her, watching her thick butt cheeks jiggle.

"Mmmmmm!" Sakura moaned.

 _Wow, she really does enjoy this_ , Sarada thought, _I guess I owe it to her to show her a good time_.

Pulling off her metaphorical kid gloves, Sarada used much more force when bringing her hands down across Sakura's bare butt, watching her hands leave red prints as she spanked. Sakura's blissful cries could be heard throughout the whole house, as could the clapping sound made between Sakura's butt and Sarada's hands. Both women had lost track of time, only knowing enough was enough (if such a concept existed) when Sarada herself sat down on the foot of the bed to rest her tired arms.

"Uh, little help?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, right," Sarada said.

Sarada undid the chains holstering her up and uncuffed her mom, letting her wrists and ankles finally get some movement.

"Phew, that feels nice," Sakura said, grabbing something out of her drawer.

Sarada was about to bid her mom farewell and go do her homework, until she saw that within a split second, Sakura already had slipped a strap-on onto herself.

"Wait, there's more?" Sarada asked.

"You don't want more?" Sakura asked.

"N-No, nothing like that," Sarada replied, "It's just...I thought you'd be tired after that. I know I am, and I wasn't even chained up!"

Sakura walked towards Sarada, caressing her shoulders as her face inched closer.

"I'm already inching for more," Sakura replied.

Sakura locked her lips onto Sarada's, pushing the much smaller girl on her back into the bed, quickly unzipping her dominatrix dress. Her hands were already caressing the younger girl's bubble butt, gripping firmly on the flesh as the strap-on started to push through Sarada's vagina. Sarada moaned out loud as she felt herself being penetrated on one end and grabbed on the other. Sakura kissed the nape of her neck and roughly pushed her hands into Sarada's butt, and she herself felt a little something else in return...Sarada, somehow or another, had stretched her arms out enough to grab Sakura's big butt and squeeze her cheeks.

"Ooh!" Sakura squealed, "You're good with your hands!"

Sakura thrust herself inside Sarada while both ladies caressed and grabbed each other's butts. Sarada was panting heavily from having an older and more voluptuous body shaking on top of her, warm flesh rubbing into each other. Sakura had already started sweating from the energy it took, feeling Sarada perspiring as well, though not as much. Sarada already started moaning aloud the faster the strap-on thrust inside her.

"Aaaahhhhh..." Sarada moaned.

"Yes! Yes!" Sakura cried out.

Both women grabbed even tighter on each others' butts as they felt each other jizzing. Sarada's jizz squirted out onto the sex toy, while Sakura's dripped out onto the bedsheets. Even after they were all cummed out, Sarada and Sakura were still grabbing each other's butts, though slowly caressing them after how much energy they burned up from their activities.

"Well, how was that?" Sakura asked.

In between pants, Sarada replied, "Actually...kinda fun."

"Kinda?" Sakura asked

"Okay, a lot of fun," Sarada said, "I'm just tired is all."

"It's all right," Sakura said, "You can rest here until morning. I know you've got a big day tomorrow, so I figured you could..."

Sakura didn't finish as she noticed Sarada had already passed out, using her melon breasts as pillows while softly snoring into her chest.

"I knew that would take the wind out of her," Sakura said, yawning, "Guess I'm done for the night, too."

Sakura gave Sarada's bum a firm pat before keeping them there, much like Sarada was to her, drifting off to sleep.


End file.
